Can you show me love?
by RMA225
Summary: CG is a 27 and still the foul mouthed tyrant we love but has a huge secret no one knows. No Elena I can't really stand her! Ana is 25 and a mom to a four yr. old little girl who just moved to Bellevue. NO CHEATING. HEA. ONLY CG/AS LEMONS. LEMONS WITH THEM AND OTHERS ARE A HARD LIMIT FOR ME!
1. Chapter 1

**CAN YOU SHOW ME LOVE**

 _ **AN:/ I OWN NADA!**_

 _ **OK here is my new story. CG is a 27 and still the foul mouthed tyrant we love but has a huge secret no one knows. No Elena I can't really stand her! Ana is 25 and a mom to a four yr. old little girl who just moved to Bellevue. NO CHEATING. HEA. ONLY CG/AS LEMONS HARD LIMIT FOR ME! Hope you like it let me know in the reviews if I should keep going.**_

 _ **CPOV**_

 _ **Seattle Nooz**_

 _ **Billionaire hottie CEO Christian Grey was seen alone again at the Governors Ball. We can't help but wonder when some lucky lady or fella will finally catch his eye. Mr. Grey has been in the public eye since his teen years being from the well to do Grey family and unlike his playboy brother, Elliott Grey, he has always attended functions alone. So Mr. Grey what's your type? Don't worry readers if we get a response from GEH you will be the first to know.**_

* * *

What a fucking day! Its only noon and I have already had to fire 2 people for being stupid. I don't think I am hard to work for as long as you do your job like you are told. How hard is that?! Now I am going over my latest acquisition paperwork and am ready to blow my top AGAIN!

"Andrea, tell Ros to get her ass in my office now!"

"Yes Mr. Grey." See Andrea can do her job why can't everyone else?

Five minutes later Ros comes strolling into my office without knocking. When did I lose control of my office? "Ok Christian what is it this time?" she is the only one that can get away with talking to me like that in here because she knows I need her too much.

"Well Ros this time it's that some jackass with his head up his ass in legal has messed up the paperwork for CTI and if we would have sent this we would have been out about 5 million dollars." I tell her getting pissed again.

"What the fuck! Why is it no one can do their fucking job?" She is pissed too. Another reason I keep her.

"Here Ros take care of this shit. I highlighted the area and I want you to personally see that it is fixed and I will check it over when it's done."

"Yes boss I will take care of it." She says as she takes the file from my hand.

"And fire that asshat that fucked this up! I have already fired two people today." I tell her as she is walking to the door.

"Jesus Christian you need to get laid before it's only you, me, and Andrea working here." She says laughing as she leaves.

Ha me get laid that is funny. Little does she know or anyone else for that matter that I have never been laid. I am a 27 year old CEO billionaire virgin. Pathetic! Most people including my family think I am gay. Well except for Elliott he caught me watching porn and handling myself when I was in high school. It's not that I don't want to be with a woman but I have Haphephobia so being with a woman has never been possible for me. I know that I am a good looking son of a bitch and I get plenty of female attention but I can't even work up the nerve to ask a woman on a date. Yup pathetic absolutely pathetic!

 _RING-RING-RING_

"Hi mom what can I do for you?" my mother Grace Grey. My angel.

"Hi Christian, I was wondering if you could stop by after work and drop off that cocoa powder you brought me back from Belgium? We have new neighbors and they have a little girl and I have been baking treats for her she is just a doll." My mother always the welcoming committee of the neighborhood.

"Sure mom no problem. New neighbors? Did they move into the Claremont's house?" The Claremont's were an elderly couple that had lived there since we moved to Bellevue but they wanted to move to Florida to be closer to their children and grandkids.

"Yes, they are a lovely family. He is slightly older than her but they make a great couple. You will meet them at dinner on Sunday." Yes family dinner my favorite time of the week. Honestly it's the one day out of the week that I don't feel completely lonely.

"Ok mom I will be by after work. I'm not working late tonight because I may kill someone with the crap being pulled today so I will be there by 6. Love you." There is no way I am working until my normal time here today. I will just work in my office at home so I can scream in peace!

"Oh darling you work too hard. I will see you later love you sweetheart."

I know everyone thinks I work too hard but what else do I have to do? If I had a girlfriend, or a family at home than I wouldn't work as much but I just have my large penthouse and paid staff waiting for me when I get there. It doesn't even feel like home. I know mom wants grandkids and Elliott is hopeless and Mia is too young and wild to settle down. I wish I could give her what she wants after everything she has done for me. _Wow Grey way to sink your mood even further!_

At 5 exactly I was hauling my ass out of the office with Taylor in tow. Another employee that just does what he is told. It's sad that I can only say that about very few of my 40,000 employees.

"Bellevue Taylor please." I say once in the back of my suv.

"Yes sir" See ever efficient.

On the ride to my parents I am once again lost in my thoughts of being alone. What would it feel like to be in love? What would it feel like for someone to love me? I know my family loves me but from what I know being loved by a woman is completely different. If I ever found someone to love me would she be ok without having a sexual relationship or being able to touch or sleep with me? Taylor brings me out of my solemn thoughts when we pull up to my home. The only place I have ever thought that of.

"We are here sir."

"Thank you Taylor. I will probably stay for dinner so you can wait inside." I don't want him to wait in the car. I may be a prick but I am not that big of a prick. Plus Taylor is the closest I consider a friend. Again PATHETIC!

I let myself in and I can smell my mother's cooking and my mouth waters. Gail is a great cook but there is nothing like my mother's cooking. I know she is in the kitchen so that's where I head.

"Hey mom" I give her a kiss on the cheek handing her the cocoa. I wish I could hug my mother.

"Hi honey. Thank you! I hope you will stay for dinner I made your favorite. Mac & Cheese and rib eye."

"I can't turn down your food mom so of course." Yes I am a mama's boy and I couldn't even care. This place I don't have to be a dick I can just be myself.

Mom and I settle into easy conversation about work and her charities while she finishes dinner and is baking what I know are her famous chocolate chip brownies. I know they are for the neighbors but I will be taking some of those with me tonight! Right as mom and I sit at the island to eat since it's just the two of us since dad is out of time and my siblings actually have social lives the doorbell rings.

"Christian will you grab that while I pull the brownies out please?" She asks and I nod and make my way to the front door.

When I open it I see a small girl with shiny brown hair and crystal blue eyes staring at me with worried eyes. Before I can say anything she turns to look at the side of my parent's porch.

"Mommy it's not Mrs. Gay it's a pretty man" She says to someone I can't see. I chuckle a little at her calling me pretty.

The next thing I know my breath is taken from me when a woman who looks to be about my age steps onto the porch. She looks just like the little girl and has those same beautiful eyes. She is absolutely beautiful. Then she speaks with the sweetest softest voice.

"Oh hi I'm sorry Ella wanted to bring Grace her pan back and do it herself. I didn't see Carrick's car so I figured Grace would answer the door. I'm Ana Steele the new neighbor and this is my daughter Ella." She says as she sticks her hand out for me to shake.

"Uh yeah I'm Christian Graces's son. She is in the kitchen. Do you want to come in?" I hope I am not drooling! I also hope she doesn't look down to see my dick straining my pants just with the sight and sound of her.

"Oh no we just wanted to give her pan back and thank her again for the treats. The sugar has really helped me with the unpacking" she says with a little giggle that makes my heart skip. Before I can respond the little girl Ella speaks again.

"Miser can you give dis to Mrs. Gay and say fank you very much! They's is yummy. But we gotta go before dad dad gets home." She says with a toothy smile that just makes me smile.

"Sure can little one. And I know she will have more for you tomorrow and she is making my favorite and they are very yummy too" I can't help but smile at her.

"Well thank you and it was nice to meet you Christian. I'm sure we will see you around." And just like that they turn and walk hand and hand back to their house.

I'm stuck watching them walk away. Maybe I could ask her to dinner or coffee? Then an awful thought hits me. She's the wife of the new neighbor. Mom said the wife was younger. Of course the first woman that I would want to ask on a date not only has a daughter but a husband! Lucky fucker! I hope he knows what he has. Maybe this Sunday dinner will not be enjoyable if I have to watch them be a happy family.

 ** _So continue? let me know! please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**_

 _ **BLOWN AWAY!Thanks for the reviews, favs, and likes! I know this is different but I have had this story in my head for a while. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. This will mostly be in Christian's pov but Ana's and possibly others will be thrown in sometimes.**_

* * *

 **APOV**

Gray eyes! They have been invading my entire world for the last 4 days! That man is so gorgeous with his copper messy hair, a face that looks sculpted, and those damn gray eyes! I'm sure his body is amazing too because god it looked amazing with that suit he was wearing. He is all I have been able to think about as I unpack Ella and me.

I was a little apprehensive to move to Seattle when my dad Ray and his wife Mary told me about it but my dad's job was moving and since my daughter and I have always lived with them I didn't really have a choice. That and since I am my father's PA I would have not only been homeless but jobless so Seattle it is!

Thank god for my dad and Mary I don't know what I would do without them. When I got pregnant with Ella after a drunken one night stand in college I thought my world was ending. I am not that girl, I was a virgin for god's sake! But my drunken stupidity led me to have my one and only sexual experience with the biggest asshole on the planet. I was not stupid enough to think we would suddenly get together and have a happily ever after but I at least thought he would want to know his child. Boy was I wrong. As harsh as it sounds I am glad he was killed when he was driving drunk when I was eight months pregnant.

I know what it's like to have a parent not want you and that is something I never want for my daughter. So when she gets older and asks I will just tell her that her father made a bad decision and went to heaven. Even though hell is probably more like it!

"Moooommmy! When is dad dad and gammy coming home?" speaking of the princess. It's so funny she calls my dad that. When she was younger she always heard me call him dad and we didn't want to confuse her so we all started calling him granddad and since she can't speak clearly yet it turned into dad dad.

"They should be home soon bug then we have to go to the Grey's for dinner." Her eyes light up at hearing the Greys's. Grace has officially adopted her as an honorary grandchild since she has none of her own. That and because Ella's middle name is Grace I don't think hurts. Ella Grace Steele named after my two grandmothers.

"Is the petty man gonna be there mama?" Yes Christian seems to have dazzled my daughter as well! She has not stopped talking about the pretty man who has a thunder storm in his eyes.

"I'm not sure bug but maybe." I couldn't let her know I was hoping him and his mesmorizing eyes would be there also. I'm not sure why though, a man like him probably has a wife or girlfriend and would not want to date a woman with a child. Oh well at least he will be nice eye candy at dinner.

* * *

 **CPOV**

It's Sunday and what is normally my favorite day of the week has me in a piss poor mood. I haven't been able to get Ana or her daughter out of my head. This dinner is going to be torture. My nightmares have been replaced by dreams of them, watching a movie with them, walking hand and hand through the park, having Christmas morning with them, everything I will never have in my life. I'm not sure how I have any staff left, even Ros told me she quit three times in the last 4 days!

"Bro, why do you look like you are in a worse mood than normal?" Elliott always one to point out my moods.

"Just a lot on my mind El. No worries" I couldn't tell him I was depressed because I am lonely and the first woman I have ever wanted to ask on a date is married to our parent's new neighbor. No one can ever know that! And then the doorbell rings and this fucking dinner will not be over soon enough.

My Parents walk in with a tall well-built man with a buzz cut that reminds me of Taylor. Wow mom was right he is older. I guess Ana goes for way older men.

"Ray these are our children. Elliott, Christian, and Mia. Kids this is Ray Steele our new neighbor and his family should be here soon." Our mother introduces us and being the well-mannered children we are we all shake hands and welcome him to Seattle.

"It's nice to meet you all. I apologize for the girls they were not ready when I was and I didn't want to be late so they should be here momentarily." He seems like a nice man but I irrationally hate him. Yes I am sulking but I don't give a fuck!

We all settle into nice conversation with glasses of wine waiting for Ray's family so we can start dinner. Ray lets us know that his company relocated and even though it was hard to uproot his family it was for the best. That gets us talking business.

"So Christian you have made quite the name for yourself son? I have read some articles on you and what you have managed at such a young age is very impressive." I know him calling me son shouldn't piss me off but it does! I am probably older than your wife asshole! But I can't say that so I make my face impassive and reply as nicely as I can.

"Thank you Ray. Yes I have worked hard but it has been worth it." And that is all you will get out of me fucker. And thankfully or maybe unthankfully the doorbell rings again.

I hear the clicking of heals and I swear the energy in the room has changed. Ray's face lights up but I can't turn around to look. I can't see her smile at him. I want her to smile at me!

"Ah there are my girls! Come meet everyone." Ray is all fucking smiles!

I finally turn my head and I have to do a double take. There is not only Ana and Ella but also a petite blonde woman who looks like she is in her mid-late thirties. Did they bring the nanny?

"Mary, Ana, Ella. These are Grace and Carrick's children. Elliott, Christian, and Mia. Everyone this is my wife Mary, Daughter Ana, and my granddaughter Ella." Wife Mary? Wait! Ana is his daughter?

"I know Chistin dad dad. He is the petty man with the storm in his eyes." Ella says smiling at me. I can't help but smile at her and when I look up and see a small blush on Ana. My smile gets brighter. God she is beautiful!

"Oh so this is the man who my granddaughter can't stop talking about." Ray says chuckling.

"Pretty man huh C?" Elliott just can't help himself. I can see the smiles of everyone trying to hold their laughter.

"Well thank you little one. And I think I can see the ocean in your eyes, your mommy's too." I tell her completely ignoring my brother. And shooting a wink to Ana.

"Annie did the call end ok?" Ray asks Ana after we have all taken our seats around the family room.

"Yes daddy although I did have to get a little heated towards the end." She replies looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah dad dad mommy said the s word!" Ella rats her out. And we all start to chuckle a little at how embarrassed Ana looks being called out for swearing by her daughter. Man she would have a lot to tell if she ever heard me on a work call.

"Really Bug. And what do you think should be mommy's punishment for using a naughty word like that?" Ray asks her with amusement. Ana is bright red!

"Well me finks we can give hers a bweak this time. Mommy doesn't use naughty words hers a good girl."

"Ok but only this one time Annie. You know no naughty words." Ray playfully chastises Ana.

"I'm sorry I used a naughty word Ella. Mommy didn't know you were listening." Ana tells her giving her a hug.

We all made our way into the dining room when my mother told us dinner was ready. I was seated to the left of my father with Ella in between myself and Ana with Mia on her other side next to my mother. Ray, Mary and Elliott are on the other side. As much as I was dreading coming to this dinner I am now enjoying myself like I normally do. I am still too nervous to say anything to Ana but I keep looking to her whenever I can hoping no one takes notice.

"So Christian it must be hard for your girlfriend with you working so much?" Mary asks me when there is a lull in conversation.

"Um I don't have a girlfriend so it's really no trouble. Although if I did I probably wouldn't work as much." I tell her and notice her looking at Ana so I turn and notice her glaring at Mary looking embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed that I don't have a girlfriend?

"Oh well maybe you can show Ana around sometime so she gets to know Seattle." Now Ana looks downright pissed off. Of course she wouldn't want me to show her around. A Beautiful woman like her probably has someone. I mean she has child so she has been with a man. _Unlike your virgin ass Grey!_ Yeah like I needed the reminder that I have never even kissed a woman much less has sex with one!

"Christian you really don't have to. I'm sure you are busy." She looks to me and now has that cute blush on her face again no signs of being upset or put off.

"No its fine really I wouldn't mind at all. We could take Ella to the space needle and pike place market to show her how they throw the fish." I really hope she agrees this could be my way in.

"Well if you are sure then we would love that. But please don't feel you have to." I can see the smile on my mother's face. Yes mother I finally like a girl and I am not gay!

"It's really no problem just let me know when you would like to go and I will make myself available." I would call off whatever I needed to be able to spend time with her.

"You tell me Christian. We are free whenever. I don't start back to work for two weeks since they are still getting the building ready. I will give you my number." Oh yes I forgot she was Ray's PA. And YES I will take that number!

As soon as dinner was finished Ana took Ella home since it was past her bedtime and I made my way to leave shortly after. I was buzzing with excitement thinking about taking Ana and Ella out this week and was ready to get home and put some plans together to make it a day to remember. After saying my good byes my mother walked me to the door.

"She's a lovely girl Christian and her Ella is just precious." My mother's smile could light city blocks right now. Not like mine was any better.

"Yes they are mom. Thank you for dinner I will speak to you this week. I love you." I don't want to give too much away before I even get to know Ana.

Even once I am in the car I can't wipe this smile off my face. Normally after Sunday dinners my mood tanks at the thought of going home to my empty penthouse but tonight I finally have something to look forward to. I have a day to plan for my girls! Well they aren't mine but I hope they will be someday!

 _ **Ok tell me what you think! Hope this cleared some stuff up! Please review they make me smile!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

 **CPOV**

Monday morning and nobody can wipe this smile off my face. Shit I think I scared Andrea when I smiled and told her good morning today. Taylor thinks I have finally gone insane but if I get my way everyone will see the reason for my smile soon. I have been wanting to text Ana since last night but I am nervous and I don't want to scare her off. I have everything planned for our day out and I just hope they like it. Screw it she said to let her know the plans and that's all I am doing.

 **CG- Hey Ana its Christian**

 **AS- Hey there! How's your day?**

How's my day? I don't think anyone besides my mom has ever asked me that. The thought makes me smile all over again.

 **CG- Better now. How is your and Ella's day going?**

 **AS- Ugh boring! So what's up?**

 **CG- sorry you are bored. If you need something to do I have plenty of work I could share with you! Lol but I wanted to see if tomorrow would work for our day out?**

 **AS- What and make a mistake and cost you millions no way jose! Lol tomorrow is great we are both really excited! We haven't really left the neighborhood and we like to explore but I have zero sense of direction and don't want to get lost in a new city!**

 **CG- Well you could always come have lunch with me and you two can explore my building that way if you get lost I can send a search and rescue team. Haha**

Shit! Am I being to forward? God I am so nervous for her response!

 **AS- REALLY?! Are you sure?**

 **CG- Of course I'm sure! What do you both like to eat so I can order something?**

 **AS- Omg Christian! Thank you so much Ella is going to freak! We are both easy eaters just no avocado for Ella she is allergic. What time should we be there?**

Now? And Ella is allergic to avocado have to remember that! No more avocados anywhere near where she might be.

 **CG- No avocado go it! And anytime you get here is fine. See you both soon!**

 **AS- YaY! We should be there in about 20 since we are ready anyway! See you soon!**

Jesus I am excited and holy shit nervous as hell!

"Andrea!" I scream not bothering to use the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Grey?" She is in my office seconds later.

"I need you to order some lunch for me and two guests that will be arriving shortly. One is a young child. No Avocados at all she is allergic! And call down to Dorothy and let her know that Ana and Ella Steele are to be given all access passes to the building not just a guest pass. And get some Coloring books and crayons in here too please for her in case she gets bored." I fire off to a stunned Andrea. No one is given all access to my building and no woman or child has ever been here to have lunch with me. Well get used to it! I plan to.

"Uh yes sir. I will get on that right away." And she is off no doubt to spread the word that hell has officially frozen over. Now I just have to wait for my girls!

* * *

 **APOV**

HOLY BIG BUILDING BATMAN! This whole building is his? Wow! Ella's eyes are as big as saucers as I am sure mine are as well.

"Mommy dis whole fing is Chistian's?"

"Yes bug it is! See it says, Grey house" This seemed to explain well enough to her 4 year old mind.

Walking into this beautiful building I am in awe of all that Christian has built. I can't help but notice all of the well-dressed business people. Of course this is how I dressed for work but I was suddenly feeling a little self-conscious in my skinny jeans and flowy top. At least Ella looks adorable in her cute summer dress! Even the reception desk is massive and manned by an impeccably dressed young blonde.

"Hello! Welcome to GEH how may I help you?" Well she seems nice although she is looking a little funny towards Ella. Guess not a lot of kids turn up to GEH.

"Yes I'm Ana Steele we are here to see Christian Grey." Now she looks downright stunned!

"Yes Ms. Steele He is expecting you. Please take the elevators to the 30th floor and Andrea will show you to his office." She motions us towards the row of elevators and we are on our way to the clouds!

* * *

 **CPOV**

23 minutes later and I am pacing my office like a damn caged animal! Andrea has everything set up at the conference table in my office along with the coloring book and crayons for Ella on the coffee table by my sofa. I hope everything is ok I really want to make a good impression on both of them.

"Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele and her daughter are here." Andrea announces and I nearly jump out of my skin!

"Yes Andrea send them in please." Please? Well at least if Ana heard she will think I am nice to my staff which is normally not the case.

Next thing I know in walks the most beautiful woman in the world and her adorable mini me. This just seems so comfortable like my dreams come true.

"Well hello there ladies. I hope that you are hungry and ready to explore this place after lunch." I say looking between the two of them.

"Oh yes! Dis is a HUMUNGO place Chistian! It's so petty!" Ella says taking everything in at once with wide eyes.

"Hi Christian thank you again for getting us out of the house. This place is incredible! You have really accomplished so much." I have heard this so many times but for some reason coming from Ana it just means more.

"Thank you! It has been a lot of hard work but it paid off. Shall we have lunch? I ordered Chicken tenders and mac & cheese. Figured I couldn't fail with that."

"Christian Grey is going to eat Chicken fingers and mac? What ever would the press think of you?" Ana teases as we take our seats Ella right in the middle of us again.

"Well I am hoping that you both can keep a secret. I can't have my palate mocked in the public." I give her a little wink as we start to eat. Ella has dug in with both hands! Seems I made a good choice, Andrea was going to order something fancy and thankfully checked with me first.

"Dis is so yummy! Fank you Chistian! Mommy can me come to work wif Chisitan all the time?" Ella asks making us both laugh. I'm glad she likes me maybe it will help me with her mom.

"I don't think you can come all the time but maybe we can bring him some lunch sometimes since you are in daycare with mommy and it's just down the street." Ana says looking at me to check if this is ok. Of course I would love to have them here anytime they can.

"Anytime you ladies want to come see me you can and you don't even have to bring lunch."

"Otay, we be here every uver day!" Ella states matter of factly leaving no room for discussion and all Ana and I can do is shake our heads with a smile.

After eating lunch the girls made their way around the building. I had Andrea send out an email to the company that they were not to be disturbed and have access to any and all areas.

"Mind telling me why there is a hot ass woman and a cute child walking around GEH and that you have given them full access?" Ros asks storming in my office like her ass is on fire!

"Well hello to you to Ros, I'm fine thank you for asking." I reply sarcastically.

"Cut the shit Grey! Who are they?" I know she will never leave if I don't give her something so I guess I will have to give up a little.

"They are friends of mine. They came to have lunch with me and wanted to explore the building so that is what they are doing." Ros is now gaping like a fish with her mouth opening and closing. This makes me smile! I love catching her off guard!

"I'm sorry Christian but I have never seen you with a woman and defiantly never with a kid so I'm just surprised. So is this why you have had that scary ass smile on your face today that is creeping me the fuck out?" Just then my girls come walking back in with the biggest smiles on their beautiful faces. They see Ros and immediately stop.

"Oh my gosh Christian I'm so sorry! Andrea wasn't out there and Ella just kinda dragged me in here. We will wait outside." Ana said turning to walk back out the door.

"No wait! It's fine! Ana, Ella this is my COO Ros. Ros these are my girls." Shit! I said that out loud! God I hope Ana doesn't freak out. By the smile on her face she doesn't seem bothered by it though. Thank Fuck crisis averted!

"Hi Wos! You wok here too?" Ella asks Ros.

"Hi Ella, yes I work for Mr. grumpy over there!" Ros tells her with a smile on her damn face.

"Chisitan's not gumpy! He so nice and hims gets me chicken and mac and coloring books and lets me go on adventures in dis place." Ha take that Ros!

"Thank you little one! See Ros I'm not grumpy if I like you!" I tell her with a smirk.

"Well I'm off to get back to work since you obviously don't like me! It was nice to meet you ladies I hope to see you again." And then it is just the three of us again.

"So did you guys have a good time exploring?"

"Yes Christian seeing all of this is so amazing! Everyone was so nice to us!" Good if not they would be out on their asses!

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" I really have a lot of work to get done since I am taking tomorrow off but I don't want them to leave.

"Well we are gonna head out. You have work to do and I need to get dinner started. We will see you tomorrow. Do you want us to meet you somewhere and what time?"

"I will pick you guys up about 9. is that ok?"

"Of course that's perfect. Well we will see you then!" She walks to me and I freeze! Oh god she is going to touch me! She can't touch me! Just when I was starting to panic she placed her hand softly on my arm and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. Even after she pulled away I can still feel exactly where her lips were. Maybe mom told her about my touch issues. God I hope so!

"Um Chistian you need to bend down so me can tiss you too!" Ella said looking up at me with a smile. I crouched down and she kissed me on the opposite cheek. Then they were gone.

After they left I just sit at my desk thinking about how great today felt. I loved having someone visit me at the office other than my family and I REALLY liked that she gave me a kiss. No one except my mother, Mia, and grandma T has ever kissed me in anyway. And Ella my god that little girl has me by the balls already! I am lost in my thoughts for who knows how long when my phone alerts me of a text.

 **AS- Thank you again for everything today! Ella can't stop talking about it and you!**

 **CG- I'm glad! And I meant what I said anytime you two want to visit you are welcome. Those passes you got today will always give you access.**

I need to remember to tell Andrea that Ana is to always have immediate access to me no matter what. Something that no one has ever had not even my mother.

 **AS- I am not telling her that or you will never get any work done! *giggles***

 **CG- Couldn't think of a better distraction! ;)**

 **AS- Well we will see you tomorrow! Have a great night!**

 **CG-Thank you! Hope you both have a good night too! See you at 9**

I'm glad today went well I think it will make spending the day tomorrow go easier. Now if I can just figure out what to do with myself until I get to see them again. I truly hope this is the start of a less lonely life for me! Even if Ana doesn't want to be with me I hope that she will still be a friend, another thing that I desperately need! And I can't think of not seeing Ella more. Like I said by the balls. I AM SO FUCKED!

 _ **You all still with me? Please review! Day out in Seattle up next. Will probably be up Tuesday! As you can see Ella is completely smitten with CG! Does her mommy feel the same? Should Ana give Christian more than just her friendship?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I'm glad you guys like Ella! She is fun to write! You can thank my hubby for the early update since he took over the tv so I had nothing else to do but get this chapter edited. I don't use a beta so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my chapters I try to catch them.**

 **CPOV**

" _God babe you feel so so good!" Ana moans out while bouncing up and down on me, her hands running up and down my chest and abs._

" _Fuck baby! Just like that!" I groan hands on her hips guiding her. I can feel her tightening around me so I know she is close and thank god because I don't know how much longer I will last._

" _Christian… I'm so close! Jesus I love you!" Shit if she keeps talking like that I am going to come before she does! So I reach between us put pressure on her clit. This is all it takes to get her to scream my name as she takes me with her over the edge!_

I wake up breathless and sticky. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I have not had a wet dream since I first started watching porn when I was a teenager. Even then it was just faceless tits and ass now all I could see was Ana. Last night in the shower I went about my normal of rubbing one out and every time I closed my eyes she was all I saw, her eyes, her mouth, what I imagine is a perfect set of tits, and the body I know she has from what I have seen with the outfits she wears.

After a shower to get myself cleaned up I am dressed casually in Khaki shorts and a navy blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt and a pair of sandals I grab my aviators and head out to get my girls. It's odd to not only be dressed this way on a weekday but also not going into the office. Something I will hopefully get used to.

I was going to leave Taylor at home but thought better of it in case there are any paps out. If it was only me I would be fine but I am not taking any chances where Ana and Ella are concerned. If they are going to be in my life like I hope they are then security is something they will have to get used to.

The ride to Bellevue was short since we were heading out of the city instead of into it with all the commuters. Pulling up I see them both sitting on the front porch with face splitting smiles on. They are both dressed in jean shorts and tank tops. I can't help but gaze a little too long at Ana's legs.

"Well don't you both look beautiful today!" I tell them helping them to get into the back of my SUV.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Fank you! Me wanted to wear a dess but mommy said no way!" Ella tells me giving Ana the stink eye which makes me chuckle.

We made our way back into the city and to the Space Needle for them to see Seattle from high in the sky. While walking around the observation deck somehow we had all ended up holding hands with Ella in the middle of us. I noticed some people taking pictures but I had warned Ana on the way over and she assured me that she was kind of expecting it since I was well known in this city. Ella however decided to start posing whenever she saw someone take her picture and that made my anger and nervousness slip away.

After we had spent a couple hours at the needle we headed over to Pike Place market to show them everything but I was especially excited to show Ella the fish throwers. This had been one of my favorite things to see as a child and on especially bad days that I have as an adult I still come sometimes just to watch the joy on the kids' faces that come to watch. I have always loved children and dreamed of having some of my own but not thinking that would ever happen I was always happy enough just to watch from a distance.

"Okay Ella, Watch what these men are going to start throwing!" I tell her with excitement in my voice. Just then the first fish goes flying through the air.

"OH MY WORD! They's frowing fishes! AHHHHHHH!" She squeals.

"Yes bug they are! Isn't this exciting?!" Ana smiles at me. This is what I was hoping for! I have noticed Ana call Ella bug and now I'm kind of curious as to why.

"Why do you call Ella bug?" I ask her as Ella is completely glued to watching the fish flying through the air.

"Oh ha! Well when she was a baby she always slept with her little butt in the air and one day she had on a ladybug outfit Mary had gotten for her and she looked like a little ladybug sleeping with her butt popped up and from then on we all just started calling her bug." I love hearing things like this about their life.

* * *

 **APOV**

Today has been incredible! I was terrified when he first said that he would take us around but after having lunch with him at his office yesterday all those worries disappeared. I wasn't sure how he would be with Ella and her with him as she has never really had any man in her life besides my father but those two have hit it off.

I have always been afraid to date since having Ella, not afraid that I couldn't find a date because I have been asked several times but for a mother there is always that fear that a man could be in it for the wrong reasons. That I would never let happen to my daughter. I know Christian would never hurt Ella because Grace had shared with me a little about him. She told me, not in detail thankfully, that he was abused as a child and because of that no one was allowed to touch his chest or back. I saw the panic in his face yesterday when I approached him but I didn't want to bring it up so I made sure to keep my hands where Grace said was acceptable. I explained it as best I could to Ella but I am still a little afraid she will touch him on accident.

After we finally pealed Ella away from the market, where she had even made us stand and eat our lunch while watching, we were finally back into the car on our way home.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? My parents had to go back to Scottsdale for a few days so it won't be anything big but I would like to do it as a thank you for today." Shit I am rambling!

"You don't have to thank me at all I had a great day with the both of you but I would love to stay for dinner." His smile makes my heart pound in my chest. God this man is hot!

"YAY! Chistian can you pay wif me while mommy makes dinna?" Oh no she's giving him the puppy eyes! Good luck GREY!

"Oh course I will. What are we going to play little one?" Oh no not him too! She will never learn the word no but I can't help but love that he is willing to sit and play with my 4 year old.

"Dolls!" Ha this I gotta see Christian Grey playing dolls!

Once we make it back to our house Christian let Taylor go and told him he would call when he was ready to be picked up. It was strange having security with us today but with Christian being who he is and then seeing all the paparazzi's and other taking our picture I was grateful Taylor was with us. I know Christian was afraid I would freak out but if I want to be around him then this is something I will get used to.

True to his word Christian played dolls while I made us Chicken caeser wraps for dinner and Ella even convinced him to stay and watch a movie with her after before it was her time for bed. I know he probably has work to do but I think he doesn't want to disappoint her and that makes him all the more perfect in my eyes. While they settled in to watch The Little Mermaid I cleaned up from our dinner and got some laundry started. Walking back into the Media room I was met with probably the sweetest thing I had ever seen. Christian was asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch and Ella was curled up with her head on a pillow on his lap his one arm wrapped protectively over her back. This is something I have always wanted for her and me if i am honest. A man that will play dolls and watch princess movies with no complaint just to make my daughter smile.

"Christian, wake up" I whisper trying not to wake Ella. He slowly opens his eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep."

"It's no problem I'm tired too. We had a long and exciting day. I'm going to take her up to bed. Will you wait before you leave?" I ask taking Ella in my arms when he nods his head still looking really tired.

After getting Ella in bed I make my way back downstairs.

"Taylor is outside. Thank you for letting me take you guys out today I really enjoyed myself." He tells me standing by the door.

"Thank you! For everything! You made that little girls year today between the day out, playing dolls, and watching her movie. You have no idea what that meant to her. And to me." I end with almost whispering the last part.

"Don't tell her but she probably could have dressed me up and put makeup on me and I would not have minded." He tells me laughing.

"Oh lord! Do not tell her that or you will be all blue eye shadow and pink toenails in no time!" I can't help but love how easy this is with him.

"Well I will talk to you soon. Night beautiful." He leans in and kisses me on my cheek like I did the day before. I want to kiss his lips but I don't dare be the one to go there. I think that he likes me but maybe he is just being friendly. UGH! I am no good at this!

"Night." And he is out the door and I watch his SUV disappear into the night.

Lying in bed I can't get him out of my head again. Would someone like him ever date someone like me? Could we fall in love? Could we be a family someday? I'm sure he is used to dating models not single moms. Oh well at least he seems ok with us being friends and I need one of those.

 **SEATTLE NOOZ**

 **Christian Grey is that really you? As you can see Seattle's stoic ruthless king was all smiles while taking in the sights of the city today! Grey was seen holding hands at the Space Needle and Pike Place market with a beautiful brunette and a little girl. So Mr. Grey do you have something to share with us? Have you been hiding a wife and child all these years or did you hit the jackpot with a ready-made family? We will be on the lookout to see if we can dig up these details but we can't help but think our hottie bachelor may be off the market!**

* * *

 _ **Please review! Hope you enjoyed their day out and the slice of lemon at the beginning. Next update should be in a day or two. If you follow my other story that update should be up tomorrow! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! Ok guys this chapter is pretty fluffy! Hope you like it!**

 **CPOV**

WHAT A FUCKED UP CLUSTER FUCK! For the last two days all I have been fucking dealing with is the press and my damn PR department. Apparently the only thing people in Seattle are worried about right now is my life and if I have been hiding a family! God I almost had a heart attack when I read that article yesterday morning! The only thing I could think about was that Ana would tell me to go fuck myself and that I was never going to be able to see her or Ella ever again. Thankfully she has been great about the whole ordeal maybe even better than me.

Tuesday was probably the best day of my life! Everything went perfectly and when Ella fell asleep on my lap it was so comforting that I fell asleep so easily. Mom called me yesterday trying to get the scoop and I was honest with her and told her those two have me in the palm of their little hands. I could hear mom sniffling although trying to hide it. I know this is something she has always wanted for me.

Now I am sitting in another boring ass meeting getting lost in thoughts of 2 pairs of blue eyes. Shit I had a dream last night of Ella calling me daddy and it was perfection.

 **AS- Bet you wish you were as cool as us and not in stuffy meetings with smelly men! ;p**

Attached is a picture of Ana and Ella laying by the pool sticking their tongues out. I can't help laughing out loud which causes everyone to look at me. "Sorry, Carry on" I say brusquely.

 **CG- Hey not fair! Trust me I would rather be lounging by the pool with you both!**

 **AS- You just wanna show off your abs! lol**

 **CG- Well there is that! ;)**

 **AS- Get back to work mister!**

 **CG- Yes ma'am!**

It's amazing how something as small as texting back and forth with Ana gets me in such a good mood.

"Mr. Grey, Have you decided on what to release to the press?" Jackson asks and just like that my smile goes to shit! At least Ana and I agreed on what to release.

"It's to say 'The woman and child seen with Christian Grey are family friends of the Grey family who recently moved to Seattle. Christian Grey is not in a romantic relationship at this time' that's it and I will not be releasing any names or answering questions about this."

"Yes Mr. Grey. Thank you this should hold them off." It better fucking hold them off! They are not getting Ana or Ella's name from me or anyone at GEH that's for damn sure!

Back in my office I am knee deep in paperwork and my concentration is for shit! I have never had trouble focusing on work before. _Probably because you never had anyone to think about Grey!_ Well yeah there is that!

"So Christian did you give the vultures something to feed off of? I may be forced to punch someone in the throat if they keep asking me questions before I get into the building every morning!" Ros asks storming into my office again. Why can she never knock!

"I gave them a statement so hopefully they will back the fuck off now."

"Soooooo….. What's the scoop with you and the lovely Ana?" Good God always with the questions!

"We are friends Ros, I told you that. What do you want me to say?" Although I wish we were more than friends.

"You like the girl just admit it Christian. She is gorgeous and her kid is adorable even though I don't like kids."

FUCK! "Fine Ros I like her! Happy now?" Please go away now!

"Then ask her out asshole! A girl like that is not going to be single for long and now that she has been seen in the papers with you even more douchebags will be out to get her." Like I haven't thought this already!

"I don't know Ros I will think about it. Now what's going on with CTI?" Please let's get off the topic of my nonexistent love life.

"Oh that's why I came to see you besides seeing if you were getting more pussy than I am! You need to fly out to New York tonight. Already had Taylor call Gail and get your stuff packed. Your plane takes off in two hours. But you should be able to sign and get home by Sunday. I know that is your day you refuse to work." Damn it!

by passing right past the pussy comment. "Fine. Tell Taylor I will be ready to leave in 15 minutes." Why now? I usually don't mind traveling for work but I was supposed to have dinner with Ana and Ella tomorrow night. I hope they aren't too upset with me.

Once Taylor and I make it onto the plane at Sea-Tac I get comfortable in my seat for the 5 hour flight and shoot a text off to Ana. Please don't be too mad baby.

 **CG- Bad news. Have to fly out to New York for a few days to sign a deal. Rain check on dinner? I'm sorry!**

 **AS- BOOOOOOO! Of course you can have a rain check! Just let me know when you are free. Guess Bug and I will have to eat all of this delicious chocolate cake without you!**

 **CG-Now that's just mean! I really am sorry I wish I didn't have to go.**

 **AS- Christian its fine really. You have a company to run and things pop up. I am a PA for a business executive remember? I am normally the one that has to tell my dad to get on a plane at a moment's notice. We will even bake you another cake when you get home.**

Home! What I wouldn't give for my home to be with Ana and Ella.

 **CG- deal! Thank you for understanding and please tell Ella I am sorry. I know she wanted to watch that minion movie tomorrow night.**

 **AS- I will tell her but I promise she will understand too. Have a safe flight! Don't get mugged in the big bad city! Lol**

 **CG-I will try my best. Texting might be hard with all the meetings I have so emailing will be better. Email me at C. Grey at GEH .com so I can have your email address. Taking off now so I will speak to you soon.**

I switch off my phone and get my laptop out to get some work done. Thank God Ana is as understanding as she is. I know she is not my girlfriend but I can't help but feel that this is how it would be to be in a relationship with her

3 hours in and I want to drill nails into my eyeballs. All of these numbers are starting to run together. I need some distraction. Checking my email I notice one from an A. Steele

 **From:** A. Steele

 **Subject:** Empire state of mind

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** C. Grey

Now I can't stop singing this song! You sir are a butt face!

Ana x

* * *

 **From:** C. Grey

 **Subject:** Empire state of mind

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** A. Steele

You are rapping Jay Z?! That I would LOVE to see! Buttface? I'm hurt!

C

* * *

 **From:** A. Steele

 **Subject:** I'm a rap god!

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** C. Grey

Hey! Don't let the rich white girl image fool you! I got swag! Be Jealous!

Yes butt face! You're not hurt! It's a term of endearment from me! ;p

What you too good to give me a kiss?

A x

* * *

 **From:** C. Grey

 **Subject:** I thought…

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** A. Steele

Eminem was rap god? Sorry for the misunderstanding. Did you really use the word swag?! What are you teaching Ella? Lol

What are you talking about kisses?

C

* * *

Of course I want to kiss her! But can I? Do i tell her i have never kissed a woman before? Why does this have to be so fucked up!

* * *

 **From:** A. Steele

 **Subject:** you should be sorry!

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** C. Grey

You have all the wrong information Mr. Grey! We will have to fix that! And I am teaching Ella to be well rounded! Oh you should see our dance parties! There is a lot of booty shakin' going on!

X's=kisses, O's=hugs. So you sir are slacking on the kisses!

A x

Oh and here is a goodnight from Ella xoxoxoxxo (she typed that!)

* * *

 **From:** C. Grey

 **Subject:** learn something new everyday

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** A. Steele

Well I can't wait to see one of these dance parties! I'm not much of a booty shaker but for you two I will try my best.

My apologies on my lack of affection it was not intentional.

Give Ella some hugs and kisses from me and tell her good night and I will see her in a few days.

Would you like to have dinner just the two of us one night next week? I'm sure my mom would watch Ella for you.

Just landed safely! Speak to you soon!

C xxxxxxxxxxxxx (I'm an over achiever!)

* * *

What the hell am I thinking?! Why did I ask her that? I was going to wait! FUCK!

* * *

 **From:** A. Steele

 **Subject:** I would….

 **Date:** August 12 2015

 **To:** C. Grey

Love to have dinner with you. If your mom is willing to watch her that would be great. Let me know what day works best. I'm flexible. (Don't think pervy Grey!) hahaha

You are most welcome to join our dance parties and we will even show you how to shake your booty!

Glad you landed safely! Night night!

A xxxxxxxxxx (I am also an over achiever!)

* * *

YESSSSSS! I have a date! Holy shit I have a date! What the fuck am I thinking!

 _ **Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I thought it was a good place to end it. Please review and let me know what you think! Does Ana kiss on the first date? Next chapter is pretty heavy so just a warning!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **I cannot begin to tell you how excited I am for the response to this story! I'm truly blown away!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! This first part had me a little misty eyed. Hope you like it!**

 **CPOV**

Finally I am on my way back to Seattle! Ros told me that everything was ready to sign and close but as soon as I entered the first meeting it was one fuckup after another. So instead of heading back Saturday I am now flying back and hoping to make it to my parents in time for Sunday dinner.

Ana has kept me from throwing someone off the building several times the last few days with her emails. My favorite was the video she sent me of her and Ella having a dance party and Ella telling me 'dis how you shake you booty Chistian'. I have probably watched that video a hundred times. I have also been getting a lot of 'snap chats' from Ana. Some app that she made me download and she takes great joy in sending me "ugly faces" of her and Ella. I was almost caught by people in one of my meetings returning an equally ugly face. They just seem to bring a playful side out of me that I have always wanted but never had.

I spoke to my mother the other night about watching Ella while I take Ana to dinner and she was over the moon with both things. Ana and I decided to go out Monday night and I am still freaking out about it. Sure we can talk, text, and email but it has never been just us two out somewhere. And I still have to tell her about my secret. If I am honest this is what scares me the most. I'm sure she probably thinks that I have at least a little experience. Well be ready for the shock of your life baby!

We finally pull up outside of my parents' house and I know that Ana and Ella are inside since mom told me they were coming to dinner and Ana sent me a text to let me know that she was here already. I am practically running to the door to get to my girls. As soon as I enter I can hear the sweet excited voice of Ella so I silently make my way to the living room to hear what they are talking about. It's only Ana, Ella, Mia, and my parents as I guess Elliott is not here yet.

"Oh Mia we has to give Chistian a make over! Hims will look so pwetty!" She tells Mia causing everyone to start laughing.

"Sorry Ella but I don't think Christian will let you give him a makeover." Mia says to her while still laughing.

"Oh yes me can! All me has to do is give him puppy dog eyes and hims will!" She says showing them her puppy eyes that do get me every time! I sneak up behind her but still on the side of the room. Everyone else has seen me but is keeping quiet. I crouch down so I will be eye level to her before I speak.

"Well now that I know your tricks they will not work anymore on me little one!" She turns and squeals running towards me and before I can even react she has knocked me over and laying right on top of my chest. As soon as she realizes this she looks in my eyes and her bottom lip starts to quiver and tears are in her eyes and she is off and clutching Ana's leg sobbing before I even react to the fact that she in fact didn't hurt me at all. How is that possible?

"Oh no mama the boo boo's! I sowwy I got excited! I hurt Chistian!" She is bawling into Ana's shoulder. I notice everyone looking to me to see if I am ok.

"Christian are you ok?" Mom asks concerned

"I'm fine mom really. Let me take care of this." I walk over to Ana.

"Little one please look at me." She doesn't look up just shakes her head. "Please Ella I need you to look at me for what I am going to say." Finally she looks up at me and I smile so she can see I am not angry or hurting. "See I'm ok! You didn't hurt me. You made the boo boo's feel better sweetie I promise."

"I make the boo boo's betta?" She looks so hopeful

"Yes! So can you give me a hug since I missed you while I was away working?" She just climbs into my arms and we squeeze each other. I notice everyone in the room is in tears now including myself. I never thought I would be able to hug anyone!

"Mommy I make the boo boo's betta!" She tells Ana who is smiling with tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I love you Chistian! Me always make you boo boo's betta!" She says giving me a kiss on my cheek. I can't help cry a little more over the fact she said she loved me. I wrap one arm around Ana and kiss her temple silently thanking her for them coming into my life. Yes Sunday is defiantly my favorite day of the week!

* * *

 **APOV**

Last night's dinner was an emotional rollercoaster! I couldn't control myself seeing Christian holding Ella and it not hurting him. His whole family was in the same mess as me. After that Christian wouldn't put her down at all not even through dinner. He just ate with her sitting on his knee. When she started to get tired he had her curl up in his lap on the couch as he rubbed her head to get her to fall asleep, I just sat next to them loving seeing the two of them together.

Now I am standing in my closet trying to decide on what to wear to dinner tonight. Mia and Grace came over to get Ella a little while ago so that I could get ready. I have a feeling Ella can now get pretty much whatever she wants out of any of the Grey's.

 **AS- What is the dress code for tonight ?**

 **CG- Not too dressy but I am coming straight from work so I will be in my suit still. I'm sure you will look beautiful in whatever you wear ;)**

 **AS- Flattery will get you everywhere! Lol ok see you at 6!**

 **CG- You sure will baby!**

I love it when he calls me baby! He started that in texts and emails while he was in New York and I can't help but smile whenever I read it!

I decide on a black almost backless dress that ends just before my knees and my favorite black heels. I give myself a once over and satisfied with how I look I make my way downstairs to wait. At 6 on the dot Christian is standing at my door. Good lord he looks good in a suit!

"Hi!" I squeak out now feeling a little nervous

"Hi! You look incredible baby!" He tells me as his eyes have found their way back to my face after he has taken in my whole body.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" I reply with a wink

"Shall we go?" He asks after we stand just staring at each other for a few moments.

"Sure"

Sitting in the back of his car on the way to the restaurant I can tell he is nervous. I'm not really sure why? I am the one going out with Seattle's hottest bachelor!

* * *

 **CPOV**

I AM SO FUCKING NERVOUS! I have been on edge all day, hell I had to change my shirt before I left the office because I had sweat through the damn thing. When she opened the door I almost couldn't breathe. She looks so beautiful and when I walked behind her to the car I almost came in my pants watching her ass and bare back in that dress! I know I need to talk to her but I don't want her to know how badly I am freaking out right now.

"So where are we headed? Some place you take all the ladies to woo?" Ana asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Well now or never I guess!

"Well we are going to a restaurant I own called the Mile High Club but I have a confession."

"What? You are really a serial killer and you are taking me to kill me?" She teases

"No, um Ana this is actually the first date I have ever been on." I see the look of shock on her face and I have to turn away.

"There is no way in hell you have never been on a date Christian!"

"I'm being honest Ana I promise." I hope she believes me. Why would I lie about something like this?

"So what you just do the booty call thing?" now she looks disgusted. Fuck guess I am airing all my shit tonight before the date really starts. At least we are not too far in case she wants to go back home.

"Yeah nope no booty calls. No sex at all Ana." Her jaw is on the floor!

"For how long?"

"Roughly 27 years and two months." Pathetic virgin right here baby!

"You're a virgin?" she whispers wide eyed.

I just nod. I can see Taylors look of shock in the rear view mirror. Fuck I forgot he was here. I'm not sure why he is surprised he has worked for me a long time and he has never seen me with a woman.

"If you want to go home and forget about this Ana I will understand." I will be gutted but I will understand.

"Of course not Christian. I guess I shouldn't be as surprised as I know about your touch issues. I guess I just thought you got creative." And that brings a blush to her cheeks.

Getting into the Mile High Club all eyes are on us. Not surprising with who I am and the beautiful woman on my arm. I notice too many men trying to get a look at my girl and they get the Grey stare that says to fuck off!

Once we are seated and have placed our orders Ana is looking around the restaurant taking it all in. All I can do is keep my eyes on her.

"This place is beautiful Christian!" she says in awe

"Thank you. It was a wreck when I first purchased it but I am happy with how it turned out." I'm happy she likes my restaurant. I'm curious to see what she would think of Escala if she is to ever come there.

"Well you sir have excellent taste. So tell me something else about yourself that I don't know already."

"Like what? You know a lot about me already." I'm not sure what else she wants to know.

"Ok since you are so good with Ella. Have you ever thought of having any of your own?"

"Honestly. I never thought it would be possible. Like I said I have never been with a woman before or even kissed a woman so I didn't think it was in the cards for me. I have always loved kids and dreamed of having a family but early on I figured out it wouldn't be possible so I put all my effort into graduating from Harvard and starting and building my business. I look forward to Sunday dinners with my family but other than that I work." Ana looks like she has tears in her eyes. Shit not a good first date Grey!

"Oh Christian I'm sure you can have a family. You just need to find the right person. You are amazing with Ella so I am sure you will make a great father."

"But how Ana? Ella is the only person in 23 years to touch me. How could I ever be with a woman?" Trust me baby if it was possible I would take you home right now!

"Like I said you just have to find the right woman." I can't help but think I am looking at her right now.

"Enough about me. Do you mind if I ask about Ella's father? Is he still in her life?" God I hope she doesn't still have feelings for him. Someone normal.

"Oh um no he died when I was pregnant with her. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything which makes me sound trashy but it was actually my first time. I went out with some friends and he was one of them and we had too much to drink and well you know. When I found out I was pregnant I told him and he didn't want anything to do with me or her. A couple months later he was drunk driving and ended up getting in an accident." She doesn't look sad so I guess this guy was a prick. Who wouldn't want her? Or Ella for that matter?

"I'm sorry. That is probably one of the dumbest men ever. Not only for the drunk driving but for walking away from you." I could never walk away from them.

"Thank you but it's for the best. He was a jerk and I would have never wanted him to be a father that is in and out of her life. She needs a daddy that is there for her whenever she needs them. Like my dad and yours." I could be that. Best not say that out loud on a first date.

After we got through the heavy discussions we ate while having comfortable conversation. She is so easy to talk to and even asked and listened with interest when I told her about my work. She is incredible. I think I could do this dating thing although it is probably just because it's with Ana.

Walking her to her door after we picked up Ella from my parents I carried Ella in for her. I love having this little girl in my arms. We put her to bed and made our way back down the stairs hand in hand. Again I am hit with this is what my life would be with Ana and Ella as my family. We make it to the doors standing looking at each other.

"I had a great time tonight Christian. It was amazing!"

She places both hands on my biceps and gets on her tip toes and her lips are on mine. My arms instantly wrap around her waist and pull her close to me. I can feel her chest right up against mine but I don't even think about it. Her tongues sweeps across my lips and I open to let her in and we start moving our tongues in sync. This feels indescribable. I have never felt anything like this in all my life. I can feel my dick getting hard and I know this will be on the film reel for my shower when I get home. When we both need air we reluctantly pull apart but I just rest my head on hers as we even out our breathing.

"Wow Ana that was…." I'm speechless

"Mr. Grey you are a natural in the kissing department." She giggles and I thank god that I actually did ok with the whole kissing thing.

"Well I have to say that exceeded my expectations Ms. Steele. I will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams baby." I can't help but give her another kiss before I walk back to my car with a million dollar or in my case billion dollar smile.

This night was everything I hoped it would be and so much more. I know what I want now more than ever and that is Ana. I know that having Ana means Ella comes with the package but that makes it all the sweeter.

 **AS- my lips are still tingling!**

 **CG- so are mine and I hope that they will continue to tingle for a very long time.**

 **AS- So do I! Night Christian. Xoxo**

 **CG- Goodnight beautiful! Xoxo**

* * *

 _ **So? How did you like the date? I know that it is a lot of dialogue but I'm a talker! Lol please let me know what you think in the reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Thanks to all my readers new and old! You guys have been GREAT!**

 **CPOV**

"Taylor, please send Sawyer to the Steele's to check on Ana and Ella. Ana's phone is going straight to voicemail and that never happens." I have been calling her all morning and I am getting worried now.

"Yes sir" He replies with a small grin on his face. Not sure why he is grinning. They could be hurt. And I know he is just as unhappy as I am to be in Mexico on another damn trip. We weren't even home 48 hours when we got the call that we had to come down here to get this deal taken care of. It seems every deal I have right now needs me to hold its hand. I just want to be home with my girlfriend. Yes girlfriend. I had been here in Mexico for 4 days when one phone call could have gone very differently.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Hi! How is Mexico?" Ana answers sounding sleepy._

" _Hot and lonely. How are you guys doing? I miss you two." I really did miss them. I had been hoping to spend the weekend with them. After Ana and my date things seemed to be going well._

" _Aww we miss you too!" I could hear her smile. Then she let out a sigh and I knew something was wrong._

" _What's wrong Ana?"_

" _What are we doing Christian?" Huh?_

" _What do mean?" I have no idea what she is talking about._

" _I mean what is this that we are doing? What do you want?"_

" _I want you Ana" I thought that was obvious. I guess not._

" _Ok but what does that mean Christian? I have Ella to worry about not just myself and I will not put her in a position to get used to you being around if you won't be." Wow! What does it mean?_

" _It means I want to be with you. I want to fall in love with you and I want you to fall in love with me. I want to be in your life. I want to be in Ella's life. I want to be able to talk to you about anything and you to be able to do the same. Ana, I have never trusted someone and been as open with anyone as I am with you. You have quickly become my best friend. I want all my firsts with you. So what is it that you want?" shit I am crying. I have never let my feelings out before but it feels good to get it out there._

" _I want all that too Christian. I am just scared." Comes her reply with a sniffle so I know she is crying too._

" _I'm scared shitless Ana. I don't know how to do all this and I am terrified I am going to fuck it all up and then I will have nothing. I want to be someone you and Ella count on. I want to take care of you both. I want her to eventually call me daddy. But what if I screw up and I lose you both? I don't know what I would do Ana. But I want to try because you are both worth it." Fuck! Talk about baring ones soul!_

" _Oh Christian you are worth it too. I am sure we will both make mistakes but we will get through it together…. So we are doing this?"_

" _I'm game if you are." Please baby!_

" _Well I am definitely game boyfriend!" Boyfriend wow I like the sound out that!_

" _I am very glad girlfriend" I have a girlfriend! Only took 27 years but you can't rush perfection._

 _END FLASHBACK_

I have now been in Mexico for a week and I'm not even sure yet when I will be able to leave. I know its bothering me so much because I am missing being with my girls. I am going to have to talk to Ros about cutting back especially on my travel. I just don't want to run myself into the ground anymore. I actually have a life now, and I want to enjoy it.

Walking into my hotel suite I just want to shower, change, and talk to Ana, if she will finally answer her phone. I will check with Taylor once I am out of the shower to see if Sawyer checked on her. I am stopped in my tracks as soon as I am through the door. Sitting on the couch in my room is Ana in a blue summer dress with her feet up and a dazzling smile on her face.

"Baby? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where is Ella?" I am rapid firing questions as I make my way to her.

"Surprise!" She giggles "I am here to see my boyfriend since he has been busy working hard. I had Taylor help me get in to your room. And Ella is with my parents while I am here." That's why that fucker was smiling when I told him to see if she was ok. She was in my damn room! "Is this ok?" she asks sounding nervous.

"Of course baby! I am so happy to see you!" I tell her taking a seat next to her on the sofa. She crawls over and straddles my lap and holy shit!

"Really? How happy are you to see me?" She grinds down on my very hard erection with her hands running through the back of my hair. I have my hands running up and down her thighs since her dress came up when she sat on my lap.

"Very happy I can promise you that." That's about all I can say right now because I am losing blood flow to my brain as it has all traveled south.

"Well I am going to show you how happy I am to see you" She whispers as she licks and bites my earlobe. I can feel how hot she is through my pants and I swear I will be seeing stars soon.

She licks and kisses all the way from my ear, down my neck, and then to my mouth all while grinding on me. She breaks the kiss and looks in my eyes with lust and slight apprehension.

"Christian I have an idea if you are up for it. This may be too soon for you so just let me know." If the idea is leaving this room and no more kissing then it is too soon!

"What is it baby?" Please don't tell me you want to go out!

"Well I have been doing some research about people with touch issues and how they have sexual relationships. I have found something that I think could work for us. If that is something you want." She did this for me? She wants to have sex with me?

"What is it Ana and is it something you would be comfortable with? I don't ever want to do anything you are not ok with." I would rather go without sex for the rest of my life than her be uncomfortable.

"Well I think it sounds kinda hot actually" She says quietly with a blush. "We could use one of your ties to tie my hands together and I will hold the headboard or you can tie them to the headboard. Then I will not be able to accidently touch you but we can still be together." She would let me tie her up just so she couldn't touch me. How did I get so lucky?

"Are you sure Ana? I would be willing to do that if you are."

"Then Mr. Grey! Grab your tie and let's go to the bedroom!" HOLY SHIT! She means now?! Well let's go!

I decided to take a quick shower and rub one out so I don't make a fool out of myself before I make my way back into the bedroom with Ana. When I walk in with just a towel wrapped around my waist Ana is laying naked on the bed and I am thinking jacking off just now may not help me at all! She looks absolutely beautiful! So much better than I ever imagined.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to come join me?" Ana purrs holding my silver tie in her hands.

"I'm just taking in the wonderful view baby! You are flawless Ana!" Thank you god!

I remove my towel and climb on the bed with her and straddle her hips. Taking the tie from her I quickly tie them together and lift them over her head while I keep checking her face to make sure she is not uncomfortable at all. "Is this ok?"

"I'm fine Christian I promise. I told you we will work things out together. This is the start of that." There is no hesitation in her voice but I am so fucking nervous about this. I want to make this good for her.

I start to kiss down her body taking my time to lick and suck on her nipples. Her moans are letting me know I am doing a good job. _Thank god for all that porn Grey!_ My hands are rubbing up and down her naked body. I make it to the spot between her thighs and move my fingers between her folds and start to play with her clit. I move my fingers to her entrance and groan with the feeling of how wet she is when I start to move my fingers in and out of her while she is moaning and writhing beneath me.

"Christian please! I need you please." Oh god she can't talk like that! I can't wait to be inside her!

"Baby do you have a condom?" Shit why didn't I think of this before? Oh yeah thought I would be a virgin forever!

"Christian I am on birth control and I am clean. I know you are clean so we are fine. I promise." Ok no condom!

I settle myself between her legs with my dick right at her entrance and I swear I could come just from feeling her wet heat. Slowly I push myself into her and stop once I am fully in. "FUCKKKKKK Ana you…. this feels so good."

"Mmmmm Christian so good. You gotta move though babe please." She moans looking right into my eyes.

I start to move in and out of her and it is honestly taking everything in me not to come right now but I know enough to know it is bad manners to come before your partner. And I have always had manners. I can feel her tightening around me even though I didn't think that was even possible. All you can hear in the room is the sounds of both of our heavy breathing and moans.

"Christian I'm so close! Go faster and harder pleassse!" She begs and I take her words and put all I got into this. Soon I am moving so fast and so hard I swear I am afraid I am going to hurt her. Then it happens she squeezes my dick like a vice and all I can feel is warmth flooding my dick. "CHRISTIAN!" She screams!

"ANAAAAAAA!" I can't help but scream myself when I finally explode inside her.

We are laying next to each other on our stomachs just looking at each other while we come down from our highs. We both have ridiculous smiles on our faces. Her eyes are so bright and I can just lose myself in them.

"Well, well, well Mr. Grey seems you are a natural in the sex department" Ana giggles after a few minutes. And god do I love that sound!

"I have nothing to compare it to but that was… shit I don't even know how to describe it" I really can't there are no words to what I felt. "How long do I get to keep you here with me?"

"Two days. I have to fly back Sunday afternoon since I start back to work on Monday." She yawns

"Well I plan on taking advantage of these two days alone with you baby. Turn on your side so I can hold you and we can get some sleep." There will be no way I am working these next two days. I am spending all my time with my girl and hopefully getting to know her body a whole lot better.

"Goodnight Christian"

"Goodnight baby!" And with a kiss on her bare shoulder I hold my girlfriend and drift off into a peaceful sleep with dreams of my new life.

 _ **Ok so that was my first EVER lemon! Was it awful? Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Sorry this took so long! Life has sucked me in! My son is getting his Chemo now so while the juice is flowing I can edit! I will not abandon this story so please don't worry!**

 **Thanks to all my readers new and old! You guys have been GREAT!**

 **APOV**

Back to the grind! And not the kind of grind I was having this weekend. For a virgin Christian sure picked upon what he was doing! I think we had sex on every surface of that suite. Now it's back to work.

"Let's get to your new daycare bug!" I am trying to get her excited.

"Yes mama but me want to have lunch with Chistian today!" This is what I was afraid of.

"He isn't home yet baby but he should be back very soon."

"Ugh otay!"

After getting Ella settled into the new daycare center in the building I made my way to the executive floor and to my new desk. The new building is beautiful and reminds me a lot of Christians building. There are two desks outside my dad and Mr. Wilson's office and I am hoping that his new assistant is better than the one we left in Arizona. I was so happy that snarky woman didn't want to leave her family. A very beautiful blonde comes walking over to the desk so I guess this is the moment of truth.

"Hi I'm Kate! I'm Brad's new assistant. You must be Ray's assistant." She seems nice. Thank God!

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ana and yes I am."

"Thank God you seem nice I was worried I would have to work with a bitch!" She tells me with a chuckle.

"No worries I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Well do you want to grab lunch today so we can chat more?" Here goes the mommy test.

"Sure but I will have my daughter Ella." Fingers crossed

"Oh I love kids! How old is she?" yay!

"She's 4 but thinks she is 20!" That girl is something else especially after spending time with Mia!

The day is going by smoothly but super busy. New clients, trying to get stuff the way we like it, adjust our normal day to day things. Kate has been awesome. I have been showing her how things work and she thankfully has picked up everything easily and that has saved me tons of stress.

At lunch I grab Ella and the three of us make our way to the deli that I scoped on when I have come to check out the area. Waiting in line I give Ella my phone to keep her attention otherwise epic toddler meltdown may occur!

"So Ana we should totally go out sometime! I'm from Seattle so I can introduce you to some of my friends and we can get you a hot stud!" Oh lord! She is gonna be trouble! Then I start to hear Ella speaking into my phone and I am praying she is pretending!

"No me Ella!...You come home pease!...No! Tell Wos no mo tips!...ugh fine! Wuv you too bye!" And she hangs up before I even had time to react with a huff and her hands on her hips! Christian can't get back soon enough!

"Ana!" Oh God Mia! I see her walking in with a very snobby looking friend.

"Hey Mia! What are you doing here?" She doesn't work so not sure why she is over this way.

"Oh my friend Lilly and I were just out and about so we decided to have lunch." Before I could respond my phone started ringing and seeing Christians picture I am praying he is not mad!

"Hey babe!" Maybe if I start out cheery it will lightened his mood

"Hi baby!" Ok he doesn't sound mad!

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she was calling and she was playing with my phone and by the time I caught that she was talking to you she was already hanging up. Were you in a meeting? You were weren't you? Shit I'm sorry!"

"Baby! Calm down! Its fine I was in a meeting but when I started getting my ass handed to me by my 4 year old I stepped out. It's no problem really. I was just calling to let you know I am coming home late tonight but dont tell her I want to surprise her tomorrow. Can we have lunch? I miss you both!" I can tell he is tired but I can still hear the smile in his voice. And I heard him call her his 4 year old, not sure if he realized that!

"We would love that! I am about to order our lunch so I will talk to you tonight. Miss you!"

"I miss you too baby so much! My bed here seems too big now! I will call you later" And just like always he hangs up with no goodbye. I look back to see Mia giving me a smile and a confused look on Kate and Lilly's faces.

"Was that who I think it was?" Mia is always too curious for her own damn good.

"Yes and he is coming home tonight! Thank God Because Ella is about to go nuts!"

"Ana who are you talking about? Do you have a boyfriend?" Shit I didn't really want to tell Kate I am dating Christian Grey on the first day but I am not going to lie to her either.

"Oh she is dating my brother Christian! They are so cute together! All three of them!" Well thanks Mia!

"WHAT! You are dating Christian? Mia I thought you told me your brother didn't date?" uh oh Lilly is PISSED!

"He didn't until he met Ana" She smiles at me sweetly.

"Well that is fucked up!" Wow Lilly no offense but keep away from my man!

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Welcome back to the meeting Grey!" Ros says giving me a look.

"No problem! Oh and Ella said to tell you no more trips Ros!" I tell her laughing!

"Really? Well is that who was on the phone?"

"Yes and she is wanting me home so let's wrap this shit up!" I am so done with Mexico! Ros thinks I am kidding but I am cutting back on work especially travel.

"Well then let's do this so you can get home to your family!" She's laughing but that's exactly what I am thinking!

To: A. Steele

From: C. Grey

Subject: Lunch

Did you enjoy your lunch? Oh and how is your first day back? I'm sorry I forgot to ask earlier!

C x

* * *

Her reply is almost instant.

* * *

To: C. Grey

From: A. Steele

Subject: It was…

Interesting! Mia and her friend Lilly were there too and Lilly was not thrilled to hear I am your girlfriend!

Work is great! The other assistant is nice thankfully! How are the meetings going?

A x

* * *

Fucking Lilly! That girl is ugly inside and out! She better not be mean to my girl!

* * *

To: A. Steele

From: C. Grey

Subject: Well…

Good thing she doesn't have to like it! She is awful I never understood why Mia was friends with her! I'm glad work is going well and the other assistant is good that will make things better for you.

My meetings are boring as usual but I have a lot of visuals from the weekend to keep my mind occupied ;) And I cannot wait to put more of those into my head! Do you think you can stay with me sometime this week? I have an extra room we can put Ella in and a media room for a minion night!

C x

* * *

To: C. Grey

From: A. Steele

Subject: hmmmm….

Why Mr. Grey you dirty man! Lol Can we talk about it at lunch tomorrow? I'm thinking it will be fine but I want to see how Ella feels. Can't wait to make more dirty memories with you! Got to get back to work!

A xoxoxo

* * *

Thank god I am going home later! I need my girlfriend! I never knew sex would be like this but I can't get enough! I want to be buried in her 24/7! Fuck I need to get the fuck out of Mexico!

 _ **So updates will be off and on during the holidays! Hope you all understand! I will try and update but no promises. Happy Holidays Everyone! Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 _ **HI GUYS! I'm soooooo sorry for the long time between updates. I ended up having emergency gallbladder surgery on Dec.29 because I had 9 stones and one stuck and then had some complications. If I would have updated there is no telling what my drugged up mind would have put out! Lol so here we go again! This chapter might suck since I am off my game.**_

 **CPOV**

Back in the good ol' United States! Thank fuck! That trip was unbearable except for Ana surprising me. I can't wait to see her and god do I miss Ella! They should be here any minute for lunch. This morning has been dragging because I am so anxious.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele and Ella are here sir." Andrea breaks me out of my craze.

"Send them in please and hold all my calls until I tell you please." No one is going to interrupt my time with my girls. I don't care if I will lose millions!

Ella comes barreling through the door and right into my arms. "Yayyyy! You home!" she screams while holding onto me like I am her lifeline.

"Yes little one. I missed you so much!" I tell her and grab Ana with my free arm and pull her into this hug. "I missed you too baby"

"Well Mr. Grey, we missed you so much!" she tells me without moving out of my hold.

"So did you talk to bug about what I asked you yesterday?" I ask Ana once we are settled around my table and started eating our lunch.

"Yup, me spendin the night wif you! Yay minions!" Ella answered for Ana

"Sounds like a perfect night to me. My girls, pjs, and minions." God that sounds like the perfect night to me. Well it would be even better if it was permanent but baby steps.

After my girls and I had lunch and a little break Ana had to get back to work but promised she would meet me at Escala when she was done for the day. I am trying my best to concentrate on work and fuck knows I have a lot of it but all I can think about is finally having them in my apartment. I know that Ana and I are very new into this relationship but I swear it is taking everything in me not to ask her and Ella to move in with me. I don't want to freak her out but the way I feel about her I swear I am in love with her already. Is that crazy? When is the right time to tell her I love her? God why do I have to be so fucked up!

I have had Gail get everything ready for Ella in the guest room that is now her room. I hope Ana doesn't freak but I had Elliott's guys some over and put in a princess castle room for her. It just makes sense since I am hoping that they will stay with me a lot before I work up the balls to ask Ana to just move in.

 **AS- out of work and comin for ya Grey! Hope you got your pj party pants on!**

 **CG- oh I'll have you comin alright! You can keep your pants on only until our little one goes to bed then that sweet ass of yours will be naked and in my bed!;)**

 **AS- Game on! I can't wait to get you naked and lick you up and down!**

Jesus! That girl is going to give me a fucking heart attack! I'm sitting in my living room with a raging heard on and I need to get it down before they get here.

Ana and Ella arrive 10 minutes later and thankfully I have gotten myself under control. They are both mesmerized by my apartment. Ella went straight to the windows and was so excited to see Seattle from so high up. Ana seems to be taking everything in. I am so nervous that she will not like my place. Well if she doesn't like it then we will just have to find a place she does like. I am not attached to this place I am attached to them.

"Christian you have a picture of us?" Ana asks looking at the picture I have of her and Ella sitting on my mantle. It was one she sent me while I was in New York that I had printed and put in a frame.

"Yes. I have pictures of my family up there and you two are my family." Shit I hope that doesn't freak her out!

"You are the sweetest man ever you know that?" She tells me coming over to give me a hug. We figured out in Mexico that she can touch me like Ella. I don't have a fucking clue how it is possible but I am not questioning it. I just thank god every day that they can.

"I am? Well thank you baby!" I say while giving her a small kiss.

After showing Ana and Ella the room I had put together for Ella, which Ana was surprisingly ok with, we had dinner and settled into my media room to watch minions on the big screen. All three of us are cuddled up together in our pjs with pillows, blankets, and snacks. This is the most comfortable I have ever felt in my own home. I know that this is exactly what my life is supposed to be. I would go through everything again if it ended with me here with these two in my arms. About half way through the movie Ella turns around to look at me and I can see she has something on her mind but what she says throws me for a loop and makes my heart jump all at the same time.

"um, me wants you to be my daddy Chistian." She says looking nervous at me with those bright blue eyes. I hear Ana gasp next to me and when I look at her I swear she looks like she is going to faint, but she also looks scared. Why would she be scared? I told her I wanted Ella to call me daddy one day. I admit I didn't think it would be this soon but fuck does it feel good.

"Why do you want me to be your daddy bug?" I ask her with a smile hoping that it eases her and Ana.

"Well, me love you and you love me and you love momma. You said we a family so that means you my daddy right?" Well damn I guess that does make sense.

"Ana? Say something please. I don't mind but this is up to you." I whisper into her ear so that Ella can't hear me. This is what I want but I don't want to upset Ana. When I pull away I can see tears streaming down her face and I am panicking because I think she is going to say no and get up and leave and never come back. But then she smiles and I finally start to breathe again.

"Yes bug he can be your daddy." Ana tells her and I think my heart is going to explode with happiness.

"Yay me has a daddy!" Ella hugs me so tight and I just crush her into me and I can feel tears coming from my eyes.

"Yes little one you have a daddy and your daddy loves you so much! I will love you and be here for your forever I promise. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you Christian! Thank you for loving her. You are everything I have always wanted for her and for me and we are so lucky we found you." Ana tells me joining us in our embrace. Well now or never!

"She's not the only one I love baby. I love you both so much. You both have changed my life so much in such a short time and I am so thankful for that. You both are my life Ana and I won't ever let you go. I promise." She looks at me and I can see the love shining through her eyes at me.

"I love you too Christian. You have no idea how happy you make me and how much I wished for someone like you to come into our life."

Holy shit! She loves me! This is the best night of my entire life! I never thought someone would love me or that I would love someone. I never thought that I would find a woman. I never thought that I would have children. I had come to terms that I would be a lonely bachelor forever and then overnight my whole world has changed.

We finish watching the movie even though I no longer was paying any attention to it. I was just happy holding my girls in my arms. Ana and I put Ella to bed in her new room with lots of hugs, kisses, and a few stories.

"Goodnight my sweet girl. Daddy loves you so much and I will see you in the morning. If you need us just call out and me and mommy will hear you in our room and I will be right here." I tell her showing her the monitor that I have on her nightstand. I know she is too old for a baby monitor but this is a big new place and I don't want her getting scared.

"Night night daddy. Me loves you too." God I will never get tired of hearing her call me daddy.

After Ana says goodnight we make our way to our room and I plan to show my girl just how much I love her and how much she means to me.

 **Alright guys how was it? Let me know!**


End file.
